


Queen of Sindria

by Emperorslover



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad, the King of Sindria, never married because the woman he was in love with died years ago, or so he thought, she had been living in Sindria and Sinbad had no idea, well until he found her. But what happens when her past catches up with her? How will Sinbad and Ja'far deal with having the dark Magi running around Sindria?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Sindria

The dark violet haired male was staring out his window, remembering a time when things were different, easier. A time when one of his biggest problems was worrying about what Roza had thought of what he was wearing; he remembered Roza and her perfect smile, her laughter. The way she danced and sung when she was extremely happy; he remembered how beautiful she was, how kind hearted she was and loving she was, the way she never gave up. Sinbad remembered the way he first kissed Roza, it had been his first kiss as well as hers, but the more he remembered about her the more he remember why she wasn’t by his side as his Queen. The Organization. They had taken her way because she was one of the most powerful magicians in the entire world, she was as powerful as a magi and she was loved by both the ruhks. But before they could take her, and make her become one of the Fallen, she killed herself. A single tear rolled down his cheek as Sin remember the only woman he could have chosen as his wife. _I need to go for a walk_ Sin thought to himself. He turned from his window and finished getting ready.

As the King wandered around the streets of his beautiful country he couldn’t help but thing how the beauty would be increased if his gorgeous Roza was with him that was when he saw her. The High King of the Seven Seas was so shocked that he couldn’t move, he had thought that the woman that he was looking at was dead but there she was laughing and smiling at something a child said. He forced himself forward, towards her and closer he got the most intense her beauty became for him. Sinbad stopped her when one of the children said something.

“It’s King Sinbad!” the young child squealed. All of the children ran up to their King, he smiled down at all of them. All the children were smiling back up at him.

“Why, hello little ones.” Sinbad laughed when he saw their smiles grew bigger.

“Hello King Sinbad.” All the children chord back.

“Please call me Sin.” Sin got a mixed reaction when he said that, the girl squealed happily and all the boys said that was awesome. Sinbad looked up for the excited children, expecting her to be gone but there she stood watching the children like a mother, she looked up at the sky then back down to the children, then she spoke causing Sin to catch his breath.

“Say good night to the King,” was all she said and one by one the children said good night to Sinbad and ran into the huge house behind them. _An Orphanage,_ Sin realised. She didn’t move as all of the children filed into the house say good night to her as they pasted until they were all inside and out of sight.

She walked over to the King and placed a hand on one of his cheeks.

“Sorry,” her voice cracked as she whispered to him. Sinbad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, he lightly kissed her though the kiss he whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Sinbad noticed that she was crying and pulled away from her, he wiped away her tears and got down on one knee.

“I don’t ever want to lose you again Roza. So will you do the honour of marrying me? Will you become my Queen? You are the only woman I wish to be my side for the rest of my life.”

“Yes,” she whispered with tears rolling down her face. Sinbad stood up and pulled her into a very long kiss. When he pulled away from the kiss he smiled down at his wife-to-be. “We have to go and tell Ja’far before anyone else.”

Sin somewhat laughed at himself. She nodded at him and he started to pull her away but she won’t move, Sin looked shocked. Roza simply indicated behind her and he knew that she didn’t wish to leave to children.

“Okay then, I will just let Ja’far find me.” He smiled down at his lover, she placed her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.


End file.
